


Uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia y tres es patrón

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La luz inunda la habitación y Stiles realiza que ya no quiere tener nada de una noche, que no podría soportarlo. Porque a veces su mente le traiciona y a veces es su boca. Y Stiles en ocasiones simplemente no puede; y Derek, a veces, lo intenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno es accidente, dos es coincidencia y tres es patrón

 

Derek gruñe cerca de su oreja antes de terminar, con el eco del sonido recorriendo la habitación y las manos de Stiles apretando con fuerza las sabanas de la cama. Los jadeos se hacen paso entre el sonido del viento afuera, barriendo el suelo y los árboles. Stiles cierra los ojos un segundo antes de sentir a Derek caer a su lado, sin decir una sola palabra.

Piensa en cómo terminó en la cama con Hale, pero realiza que justo ahora no le importa. Podría ser por la tensión, o porque por un momento se pusieron de acuerdo en algo, pero siendo sincero, no le interesa mucho.

Después de cinco minutos sin decirse nada, Stiles decide levantarse para vestirse y marchar hacia su casa, donde su padre probablemente lo espera. Recoge los pantalones, la camisa y sus zapatos, todo regado por la habitación y bajo la atenta mirada del Alfa. Lo ignora, como sabe ignorar las cosas –no muy bien- pero se distrae con la luz anaranjada del ocaso que entra por la ventana. Por un instante el cuarto se llena de calor, de vacío y de una brisa rasposa.

― Mi padre me espera.

La luz baña por unos instantes las palabras antes de que éstas se deshagan entre el polvo. Sale del cuarto con la camisa arrugada y los pantalones mal puestos. No espera una repuesta de Derek para irse, aunque bien, ésta nunca llega.  

 

*

 

Stiles mira desde su sitio a Scott, desmayado en la silla y con las dos franjas en su brazo izquierdo. Piensa en lo mucho que odia a su mejor amigo por dejarlo ahí, o más bien, por hacerlo ir ahí, a casa de los Hale. Vuelve a respirar y se concentra en McCall y no en los sonidos que hace Derek cuando va de ahí para allá atendiendo a Isaac, quien también parece no querer abandonar la inconsciencia. Stiles aprieta los labios y mueve un poco los dedos sobre la tela de su camisa. Técnicamente, se encuentra a solas con Derek. De nuevo.

― Cálmate ya, me desesperas ― Stiles se gira un poco hacia Derek, que le da la espalda, muy ocupado atendiendo a Lahey.

Stilinski cierra la boca a cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle. La incomodidad le hace peso en el estómago, y le provoca esos nervios que incluso a él lo llegan a hartar. Podría decirle algo, contestarle como haría normalmente, empero el solo hecho de imaginarse hablando hacia Derek le provoca una sacudida. No es su culpa, es decir, nunca nadie les enseña a las personas cómo sobrellevar la situación cuando te quedas a solas con el tipo con el que te acostaste por ninguna razón, y con el que no has hablado desde entonces. Nadie dice cómo, así que Stiles se deja llevar por su sentido común, y su instinto de ignorar el problema, de confiar en que solo desaparece.

― Stiles ― pero se olvida de Derek y su silueta desdibujada contra la madera, y esos ojos que lo traspasan en un segundo―, solo fue una noche.

Y Stilinski suspira en su sitio, mirando hacia las manos de Derek y luego a sus ojos. El alivio inundándole el pecho, para luego apretárselo con fuerza.

― Claro, solo una noche.

Decir que se permite volver a respirar cuando Scott despierta es poco.

 

_Uno._

― Eso no es un plan ― dice enfadado Derek, con el ceño fruncido y las palmas extendidas sobre la mesa.

Han estado las últimas dos horas hablando de cómo atacar la guarida de los Alfas, de cómo frenarlos y de qué hacer con los malditos gemelos que provocan más problemas de los que deberían. Discuten y Scott está al límite, exactamente igual que Derek. No se ponen de acuerdo y se muerden con la mirada. Peter ríe lo propio al tiempo que Isaac se esconde dos segundos, poniendo toda su fe en McCall, pues con Derek la perdió hacía un tiempo.

Stiles rasca con pereza su brazo, rodando los ojos a cada argumento de Derek y uno que otro de Scott. También está harto, le pican los ojos por la suciedad –que hacía cuatro horas lo persiguieran por el bosque no fue tan encantador como podría pensarse- y siente su cuerpo agarrotado, tensionado y a punto de derrumbarse. Parpadea varias veces, pasea la vista por el lugar y nota los ojos de Cora sobre él, con esa expresión que grita lo mucho que desea matarle. Cuando vuelve la cabeza hacia Peter y éste le sonríe canalla piensa en qué momento se ganó el odio de Cora.

― Stiles, ¿estás bien? ― de nuevo Derek le mira, preocupado. A su costado siente la risa ascendiendo, tenue, por la garganta de Peter; Cora solo endurece su gesto.

― Si…

― Suficiente, hay que descansar ―Scott cierra la boca, lo que permite a Derek continuar, para mirar a Stiles de lleno―. Tienes que descansar.

Ignora el gruñido de Cora, y la nueva sonrisa burbujeante en Peter. Prefiere concentrarse en Scott, que se le acerca; se dice que es mejor poner atención a su amigo que a la mirada preocupada de Derek.

 

_Dos._

Cuando la noche se mete por los resquicios de la ventana Stiles ya se encuentra tumbado en la cama, que huele a ceniza y a bosque, aunque el departamento está en mitad del centro de la ciudad.  

El sonido hueco de las pisadas retumba poco, y mece sus dedos sobre su vientre. No puede dormir, solo fingir hacerlo. El miedo aún lo tiene incrustado en su pecho y le aprisiona ahí. Si se concentra y cierra sus ojos puede limitarse a pensar en blanco, o negro, pero no en ese día.

Un gruñido rompe la cadencia de los pasos suaves sobre el piso. Stiles lo identifica como Scott, que probablemente se esté riñendo con Derek y Cora. Isaac dice algo que no logra identificar pero que provoca que todo se detenga y el silencio absorba el departamento. Stiles suspira contra la nada, y se mantiene quieto, esperando. Los pasos regresan y se da cuenta que la conversación se traslada a la sala, y no a las afueras de la recámara donde debería estar descansando.

Veinte minutos después Scott entra al dormitorio, con una sonrisa un poco culpable, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón. Stiles se limita a erguirse y mirarlo tranquilo.

― Te quedarás aquí por la noche. No es seguro que regreses a tu casa y estés solo.

― Está bien. ¿Te vas a ir?

― Lo siento ―musita Scott con cara de apenado, y los hombros gachos.

― No, yo entiendo ―sonríe―. Hay cosas lobunas que solo los peludos como tú pueden resolver.

― ¿Celoso porque yo sí tengo pelo en el pecho?

― Cállate ya.

Scott se ríe antes de irse, dejando a Stiles sumido en la cadencia del silencio nocturno. Al poco rato los susurros vuelven, y puede escuchar a Cora reclamarle a Derek, más por el tono de voz que por lo que dice, porque propiamente hablando, no entiende ni un pelo de la conversación.

El viento golpea las ventanas y el silbido al pasar por los agujeros le recuerda efímeramente a un aullido, y a garras y dientes y ojos rojos. Se retuerce intranquilo y ciñe con fuerza la manta de la cama, tratando de respirar normal. No le gusta estar ahí, y tampoco le gusta el no poder irse.

Hace menos de una hora estaba en el bosque, con la amenaza de muerte de tres Alfas enfadados. Hace menos de una hora estaba seguro que lo iban a devorar, o tan siquiera, despedazar poco a poco.

Para cuando Derek, Isaac y Scott llegaron, él ya estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque. Cuando las flechas de Allison se abrieron paso Stiles se arrastraba, con la pierna doliéndole y la adrenalina en su cabeza. Que de un momento a otro pudiera ponerse de pie y correr le pareció un milagro.

Tiempo después fue Derek el que le encontró recargado en un árbol, temeroso y con la suciedad por toda la cara. Igualmente fue Hale quien le llevó hasta su departamento y se dispuso a limpiarle los raspones y cortes. Stiles hubiera aprovechado mejor el momento si el miedo y el temblor en su cuerpo no hubieran estado presentes.

Ahora lo único que le puede calmar un poco es el recuerdo de Derek y Scott protegiéndole, evitando que las garras llegaran hasta él; el saber que aún ahora Derek cortaría más de una garganta para protegerlo, como si fuera parte de la manada.

El rechinido de la puerta le provoca sentarse en la cama, y voltear en dirección a ésta. La silueta de Derek se recorta contra la luz, y le prohíbe ver con detenimiento las facciones del hombre lobo. Al final, la oscuridad vuelve a hacerse presente, hasta que el Alfa se decide a dejar entrar la luz por una ventana.

― ¿Estás bien?

Stiles suspira, y se pasa la mano por el cabello, estira un poco de él y se sorprende porque en verdad lo ha dejado crecer. No termina respondiendo a la pregunta, pero igualmente Hale no le insiste con la respuesta. En cambio siente la cama hundirse a su lado, notando los ojos de Derek entre la noche.

― Estoy mejor.

El Alfa asiente un poco, para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana, limitándose a mirar el exterior.

― Duérmete, necesitas descansar.

Stiles admira su espalda antes de recostarse en la cama –la cama de Derek, se recuerda-, y cierra los ojos antes de que el hombre lo volteara a ver. El que la presencia de Derek le tranquilice de esa forma lo asusta un poco; el que sepa que Derek se va a quedar ahí lo hace sonreír. Sabe que Derek se va a quedar el resto de la noche, velando su sueño, protegiéndolo. Igualmente sabe que a la mañana siguiente no van a hablar de ello.

 

*

 

Mira de nueva cuenta la hora de su teléfono y bufa frustrado. Sabe que no ha parado de dar vueltas en todo el lugar, pero no sabe qué más hacer.

― Siéntate, me estás poniendo de nervios.

Stiles se queda parado cerca de la ventana con su vista enfocada hacia la calle. Tamborilea los dedos sobre la carátula de su teléfono y vuelve a andar, ignorando a Peter.

Acaba de terminar una llamada con Scott y otra con Derek. A excepción de él y Peter, todos están fuera, luchando o haciendo estrategias para por fin quitarse a los Alfa de encima. Como él es el humano del grupo y Peter el incapacitado –por eso de seguir estando débil por su regreso de entre los muertos- los han dejado en la casa de Stiles, solos. Otra vez.

Scott le había dicho que no se movieran de donde estaban, y que mantuviera el acónito cerca. Derek se había abstenido a decir un _“No puedo hablar”_ para luego escuchar a través del celular algo rompiéndose y unos gritos extraños. Luego de eso el tono de colgado. Lo cual definitivamente dejó la inquietud naciente en su cuerpo. Odiaba sentirse inútil, contrario a Peter, que gozaba de lo lindo el silencio a veces roto por el propio Stiles.

Su padre regresaría hasta la mañana, debido a todo el trabajo que el asesino estaba dejando. Stiles, por su parte, había estado con Lydia y Deaton tratando de descifrar más cosas acerca de los sacrificios humanos hasta que tuvo que regresar a su casa por unos datos. Dos minutos después de que arribó llegó Scott junto con Isaac. Eventualmente los demás terminaron de juntarse en su sala, para construir el plan de ataque. Al final, como ya había sucedido, se quedó a solas con Peter, mientras los hombres lobos iban a morder a los Alfas.

― Deberías de calmarte ―suelta Peter desde su posición, para luego levantarse e ir hacia la cocina por un trago. Stiles le ignora, como normalmente hace, y regresa a su tarea de dejar marcadas sus huellas en el piso por tanto caminar.

Los golpes en la puerta lo alertan, y corriendo va a abrirla. Tras ella la mirada de Cora le perfora y se hace paso al interior con la delicadeza de los Hale, o sea, nula.

― ¿Dónde está Derek? ―pregunta enfadada, mirando en todos lados por la casa.

― No aquí ―responde Stiles, volteando un poco hacia Peter, que se encoge de hombros―. ¿Qué…

― En cuanto hables con él dile que lo estoy buscando ―interrumpe, al tiempo que se da la media vuelta y sale de la casa.

Stiles boquea un poco, frunce el cejo y la boca. Cierra la puerta con un golpe y regresa a la sala, desde donde mira por la ventana cómo la muchacha se aleja, rápida y sigilosa, confundiéndose con una sombra.

― Cora te odia.

El humano chasquea la lengua, para luego voltear un poco la cabeza en dirección de Peter, quien mantiene esa mueca que es casi una sonrisa.

― No me digas.

Su celular vibra y lo mira expectante. _“Deaton dice que tenías razón en cuanto a la siguiente víctima. Tu padre ahora se encuentra con él”_ lee el mensaje de Lydia y contesta apresurado. Las palabras de Peter retumban un poco y es inevitable que Stiles le mire sin comprender.

― Aunque estoy seguro que a Laura le hubieras caído bien.

 

_Tres._

El aire le pega en la cara y le enfría la nariz. Siente la brisa hacerle bailar el cabello y la ropa, mientras camina con lentitud sobre la grava. Las pisadas se suavizan y el sonido casi no le llega debido al disturbio de la madrugada, el mismo sonido de la ciudad y el viento.

Cuando la puerta de la terraza se abre no se molesta en mirar atrás, porque en realidad no le interesa saber quién ha subido a ver cómo se encuentra, o a calmarlo, o a echarle la bronca de su vida por comportarse tan inmaduramente. Así que se mueve hacia delante y se para en la orilla del edificio, mirando hacia abajo, sintiendo el vértigo en la punta de sus dedos. Suspira tres veces y voltea la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada de Derek, que le atraviesa y le hace cosas insanas en su mente.

Camina por la cornisa hasta que se decide bajar, siempre viendo hacia el cielo que deja asomar un poco de más claridad, tiñendo los colores pastel de un leve naranja, que se desdibuja. Pronto va a amanecer.

― Scott está bien ―la presencia de Derek le llega a su izquierda, de forma casi sigilosa. Stiles aspira una bocanada de aire y por un instante piensa en que quiere un cigarro en ese instante, aunque nunca le haya gustado fumar.

― Gracias ―susurra a media voz, exhalando al tiempo un poco de la presión que le oprimía dentro. Voltea su cabeza hacia Derek, y éste le regresa la mirada, serio. Stiles abre la boca y endurece los ojos, solo para que Hale no note las lágrimas arrejuntadas en ellos―. Gracias.

Esa noche casi matan a Scott, y Stiles no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Esa noche volvió a ver de frente el fantasma de la muerte tratando de llevarse a un ser querido, mientras la impotencia le decía que no había nada que un humano como él pudiera hacer.

Cuando regresa la vista al frente siente la mano de Derek apretar su hombro, confortándolo. Cierra los ojos y aspira el aire de la mañana, sintiendo los rayos de sol golpear su cara, calentándole la frialdad de su cuerpo.

Se permite disfrutar de los minutos, para calmarse y regresar al piso, donde Scott se encuentra inconsciente y aparentemente sanándose. Se dice que debe de tranquilizarse ahora que las cosas se han estabilizado y que ninguna vida corre peligro. Pero descubre que le es difícil, que justo ahora todo lo ve muy complicado. Se apoya en la mano de su hombro y hunde los ojos en recuerdos que lo hagan reaccionar, en el olor de la mañana y en el de Derek. Pone atención al ahora y no al hubiera y se ancla a la presencia de Hale, a su mano que ahora le acaricia el cuello y le da una sensación de calma.

Antes de salir de la azotea se permite ver por un momento más a los ojos del Alfa, a la tranquilidad que le puede transmitir. Siente las ganas de besarlo, y a sus dedos queriendo tocar algo más.

Abre la puerta y baja las escaleras antes de que pueda hacer cualquier cosa.

 

_Cuatro._

Stiles se asusta cuando vuelve a permitirse pensar en la vez que se acostó con Derek. No era como si lo hubiera olvidado, porque cierto es que cada que veía al Alfa pequeñas imágenes invadían sus ojos, pero al instante las apartaba. Sin embargo nunca se había dejado pensar libremente en el por qué o cómo es que se dio la situación. Hasta ahora.

Derek está enfrente de él, mirándole enfadado. Le acaba de gritar, más bien, le ha estado gritando los últimos diez minutos, bastante molesto. Stiles le respondió en su momento, hasta que las palabras de Hale le calaron más a él y se le cerró la garganta.

Entonces Derek lo arrinconó un poco, se alejó y lo volvió a arrinconar, molesto, pidiéndole explicaciones –o algo por el estilo- mientras que a la mente de Stiles se le ocurría volver a pensar en aquella ocasión que besó a Derek y éste le respondió y terminaron en la cama del Alfa.

Así que mientras el hombre le gritaba y exigía respuestas Stiles estaba muy ocupado recordando todo, como si una voz en su cabeza la describiera a grito puro lo que sucedió. Se deja preguntar por qué nunca hablaron de ello, o por qué Stiles hizo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Entonces se hace un silencio en su mente y escucha las últimas palabras de Derek, que sigue molesto pero ya no se encuentra tan cerca de él; que le da un poco de espacio.

― ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ―pregunta, recargado contra la pared de su habitación, y con la luz del crepúsculo entrando por entre las cortinas.

― Porque no puedes arriesgarte así. No puedes.

― Lydia es mi amiga.

― Pero no por eso vas a poner tu vida por la de ella.

― A mí me parece que sí ―responde, cortando el silencio que se había formado desde que Derek llegó a su cuarto gritándole.

Nota la luz barriendo el lugar, iluminando un poco la cara de Hale, que muestra el cansancio y la preocupación, los años vividos. Stiles piensa que se ve mucho mayor de lo que en verdad es, que parece más agotado que nunca, pero sigue luciendo igual de atractivo que siempre. Sus ojos siguen penetrándole como el primer día, y no han perdido el color. Y no puede evitar remembrar aquella vez que terminaron la discusión en una cama, sin ropa y con el viento haciendo ruido en la calle. 

― ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

― Porque eres de la manada ―dice, suspirando y haciendo que la habitación adquiera un tono más ligero.

― No soy de tu manada.

― Para mí sí.

Stiles levanta la cara y clava sus ojos en los de Derek. La luz sigue inundando la estancia, y las volutas de polvo se ven con los rayos que atraviesan la habitación. Stilinski traga saliva y aprieta los dedos, hasta dejarlos blancos. Mira a Derek y no lo reconoce, lo ve diferente, más humano que antes.

Siente el calor del sol tenue a su espalda, mientras admira toda la estampa del hombre lobo. Se ve desastroso, cansado, sucio y desvelado. Las ojeras adornan su rostro y las pequeñas marcas hechas por los otros Alfas siguen cerca, vislumbrándose; pero Stiles jamás le ha visto más vivo, más cerca. Y lo siente lejos, y lo odia, porque no puede creer que al final Derek no sea quien se acerque, o quizá sea que nunca se quiso acercar y él lo malinterpretó todo. Pero el sol sigue bajando, y la noche está cerca. Stiles odia vivir con miedo, odia el no decidirse a hacer algo. Por un momento quiere hacerse el valiente, decidirse y mandar todo al carajo, las explicaciones, las respuestas y todo lo que le pueda frenar.

Quiere acercarse a Derek y que él le deje, porque ambos están cansados y es un baile que parece no acabar. Pero no lo logra, porque Stiles nunca ha sido de esos héroes de película, ni de esas personas que tienen un perfil como tal. Se asusta, porque no quiere que todo termine como la primera vez, que Derek le diga cuando se vuelvan a ver que fue algo de solo una noche. No quiere, no podría soportarlo. Así que se queda en su lugar, respira profundo y ve los segundos pasar densos, arrastrándole un poco, odiándose mucho y odiando aún más al hombre lobo.

Solo hasta que siente a Derek tomarlo de la cara y estamparle un beso. Y Stiles no tiene los ojos cerrados, y nota la cara de Derek, la luz iluminando el rincón y pintando con rayos rubios su cabello. Luego las manos dejan su cara y se colocan en su cintura, con fuerza, casi enojo. Y Stiles ya no quiere saber nada más, y se limita dejarse llevar por un momento, a perderse en la sensación hasta que recuerde que solo es cosa de una noche, que todo lo ha malinterpretado.

― Derek ―le susurra cuando se separan y Stiles tiene los ojos bien abiertos y sus manos aprietan donde tocan. Se aleja del susodicho y se permite ver el espacio entre ellos y poner más―. No quiero algo de una noche. Ya no, nunca quise y menos ahora. No puedo.

Entonces Derek sonríe, y se acerca dos pasos, aun teniendo distancia de por medio. Suspira con la media sonrisa en la boca y vuelve a enfocar en sus ojos a Stilinski.

― ¿Y por qué piensas que yo sí?

Derek le vuelve a sonreír, un poco más abierto y menos cansado. Stiles boquea unos segundos hasta que decide por suspirar y menear la cabeza.

Los últimos rayos del ocaso pintan de naranja la habitación cuando ellos se vuelven a besar, aún con el polvo flotando alrededor. Es entonces cuando Stiles percibe la sensación del silencio antes del verdadero ruido, cuando las manos de Derek le tocan la cintura y un poco la cadera, levantando dos centímetros su camisa. El aliento se le va de la boca y luego un poco la vida. Estruja entre sus dedos la tela de la camiseta de Derek, y empuja, le pone contra la pared y sonríe en el beso. Le pasa la lengua por el cuello y la mandíbula, besando poco después. Derek le abraza tranquilo y le besa parte de la clavícula y el cuello, jadea contra sus labios y le tantea dos segundos por debajo de la ropa, apenas rozando su cadera. 

Para cuando Stiles se recarga contra el cuerpo de Derek, aún de pie, los rayos de sol han desaparecido por completo de la habitación, y ahí ya no hay ningún tono naranja, ni ningún silencio a base de gritos. Ya no hay momentos a medias ni tampoco polvos de una noche. Porque ahí están ellos dos, y nunca se sintieron más correctos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y bueno, que a veces el día es raro. Perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica, sintáctica o gramatical. Espero les haya gustado:)


End file.
